IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2
IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 the fourty-fifth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fifteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1980 Quill's father, Ego shows his mom, Meredith Quill a seed he planted that looks like a flower. In 2014, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Baby Groot are renowned as the Guardians of the Galaxy, with The 88 Squad being honorary members as well. Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race, has the Guardians and The 88 Squad protect valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster in exchange for Gamora's estranged sister Nebula, who was caught attempting to steal the batteries. After Rocket steals some for himself, the Sovereign, who were secretly working for The Horde Of Darkness, attack the Guardian's / 88 Squad's ship with a fleet of drones. The drones are destroyed by a mysterious figure, but the Guardians and The 88 Squad are forced to crash-land on a nearby planet. The figure reveals himself as Quill's father, Ego who invites Quill, accompanied by Gamora, Drax, and The 88 Squad led by IG-88 and IG-86, to his home, while Rocket, Groot, and The 88 Squad led by IG-80 remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Meanwhile, Ayesha and Bowser hire Yondu Udonta and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for child trafficking, to recapture the Guardians. They capture Rocket and IG-80's team, but when Yondu shows reluctance to turn over Quill, his lieutenant Taserface and The Horde Of Darkness lead a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface and The Horde Of Darkness imprison Rocket, Yondu, and IG-80's team aboard Yondu's ship and executes his loyalists while Nebula leaves to track down and kill Gamora, whom she blames for all the torture inflicted on her by their father, Thanos. While imprisoned, Rocket, Yondu, and The 88 Squad bond. Groot, together with Yondu's loyalist Kraglin, frees Rocket, Yondu, and IG-80's team and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface tips off the Sovereign fleet and The Horde Of Darkness. The Horde Of Darkness members who were on the ship also escape. Ego explains that he is one of the god-like Celestials, and exists as the planet on which they are standing. He projected a human guise to travel the universe and interact with other species, eventually meeting and falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. Ego paid Yondu to collect the young Quill after Meredith's death, but the boy was never delivered and Ego had been searching for his son ever since. He teaches Quill to manipulate their Celestial power. Meanwhile, Moon Butterfly, an old friend of IG-86 and Star Butterfly's mother, arrives and informs Star and The 88 Squad that Toffee (who seemingly resurrected himself at the end of IG-88 And The Avengers: Age Of Ultron) has returned from the dead. She further explains to the heroes about her backstory with Toffee, when suddenly Nebula arrives at Ego's planet and tries to kill Gamora, The 88 Squad, and Moon, but fails when Moon fights her back and defeats her. The heroes and Nebula reach an uneasy alliance when they discover caverns filled with skeletal remains. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels he planted seedlings upon thousands of worlds which can terraform them into new extensions of himself, but they can only be activated by the combined power of two Celestials. To that end, he impregnated countless women and hired Yondu to collect the children; they all failed to use the Celestial power, so Ego killed them, until he found Quill. Ego uses Quill to activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world. Quill is hypnotized into helping Ego, but fights back after Ego reveals that he deliberately caused Meredith's death as his love for her distracted him from his purpose. Ego's pet empath, Mantis, grows close to Drax and warns him, Gamora, Nebula, Moon, and The 88 Squad of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot, Kraglin, and the rest of The 88 Squad arrive. The reunited Guardians and 88 Squad as well as Moon reach the core of the planet, where Ego's brain is housed, and fight the Sovereign's arriving drones as well as The Horde Of Darkness and Toffee's giant sea / tar pet Hikalro. Rocket makes a bomb out of the stolen batteries that Groot plants on Ego's brain, while Quill battles Ego with his newfound Celestial powers and Star battles Hikalro and Bowser to allow the other Guardians to escape. The 88 Squad, meanwhile, defeat The Horde Of Darkness with assistance from Moon before escaping with the Guardians until they are overwhelmed by Hikalro. Star sacrifices herself to save The 88 Squad and the Guardians by performing the whispering spell onto Hikalro causing both of them to disentigrate but her wand survives, allowing the heroes to escape with The Guardians but much to the shock of Moon, Marco, and IG-80. The bomb explodes, killing Ego and causing the planet to disintegrate, but The Horde Of Darkness escape the planet. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who comes to realize that Yondu did not deliver him to Ego in order to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny, and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Having reconciled with Gamora, Nebula still chooses to set out and attempt to kill Thanos. The Guardians and The 88 Squad hold a funeral for both Star Butterfly and Yondu, which is attended by dozens of Ravager ships, acknowledging Yondu's sacrifice and accepting him again as a Ravager. In a series of mid- and post-credit scenes, Kraglin takes up Yondu's telekinetic arrow and control fin; Ravager leader Stakar Ogord, inspired by Yondu's sacrifice, reunites with his ex-teammates; Groot starts growing back to normal size, exhibiting typical teenage behavior in the process; Ayesha and Bowser create a new artificial being with whom they plans to destroy the Guardians and The 88 Squad, naming him Adam; Bloom continues to plot her revenge on The 88 Squad with The Horde Of Darkness by awakening Necrafa from her slumber; and an astronaut (Stan Lee) discusses several experiences on Earth with a group of uninterested Watchers. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *Half of the Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil movie, The Battle Of Mewni (which is actually the first 4 episodes of Season 3), will play a part in the film, while the rest of the movie will play a part in IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, since Mewni is a city in Asgard. *Star Butterfly dies in this film by sacrificing herself during the final battle to save The 88 Squad and The Guardians by performing the whispering spell onto Hikalro, causing both of them to disentigrate but her wand survives, which is then kept under safety by Moon and IG-86. She will, however, come back in IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok during the final battle.